Unable to Love Gin Ichimaru
by atf12
Summary: Yuna spys on Gin and is caught. Gin invites her back to his house when they can't seem to find where Yuna's house is located.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shoot to the death, Shunsou" you heard Ichimaru-taichou say.

You were standing behind a near building, hiding your riatsu so that the two fighting -- Ichimaru-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou would not feel your presence. Earlier on, you were walking when you felt two great riatsus and went to investigate. You were happy with your findings. You always loved watching battle, so long as everybody turned out okay, or at least didnt lose a limb or die. Also, you were happy to find, that Momo was passed out on the ground. You hated that bitch.

When you were still both living in rukongai, you had loved Toushiro, and you had given him the nickname Whitey. Hinamori had stolen him from you. Just because you were sisters didnt mean she could just push you around. You no longer loved Hitsugaya, however, because you had lost the want and need to love.

You just really loved a heated battle, even if it didnt involve soul slayers or anything, even just an argument. Realizing you got lost in thought; your attention went back to the battle. Aw, damn! It was over. And Gin was attempting to kill Hinamori? But Matsumoto-san was there, blocking him. Augh! Oh well, Matsumoto was your friend. You didnt really want Hinamori to DIE, but you still hated her. A little spilt blood wouldnt hurt anybody.

Looking over to Gin, who had retracted his zanpaku to back into its original form and was putting it back in the sheath, you noticed how his eyes were open a slit, like when he had said shoot to the death. You then realized he was really sexy.

NO! STOP IT!!!! You thought. I CANNOT LOVE! NOT AFTER GODDAMNED MOMO!!!!. Snapping out of thought, you go up to go, just as you were about to flash step, somebody ran into you, really hard.

"Ouch!" you yelped, falling to the ground.

"Well, whats a girlie doin around here at this time?" you heard. Getting up and turning around, you noticed his voice. Gin Ichimaru.

"Um, well, I was walking, and then you kind of ran straight into me and made me fall down, Taichou." you said, hoping that the dark night hid your immense blush.

"Oh, really? Well, Ill have ta walk ya back to your quarters, wont I? Dont want ya ta get hurt, do I, girlie?"

"Er, that wont be necessary, taichou, I know where it is."

"Nah, I'll do it anyway. I haven't got anything better ta do."

"Oh, um, arigato gozimas, taichou. I live over there." You said, pointing towards your home.

"Say, what company are ya in?" Gin asked.

"I'm in the 6th squad, taichou, 3rd seat." you replied,

"Well, pleased ta meet ya, 3rd seat. Have ya got a name?"

"Hai. Its Yuna."

"Now have ya got any relatives, Yuna?"

"Yeah, my sister Momo."

Gin stopped smiling, but only for a moment.

"But, you know, I hate her, and all." And then Gin started to smile again.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because she made me incapable of loving another." Gin looked surprised at this, and said,

"I could change that for ya." It was your turn to look surprised.

"Wh-what?" you stuttered out, giving him a weird look.

"Ya heard me, didn't ya?" Gin said. stopping.

"Well, yes, but... I mean, nobody's ever... WHAT?"

"Augh, nevermind." Gin said, turning away.

"Um, okay, Taicho..." you muttered, and then quickened the pace. "At least there's nice weather." you said smiling, as you always did around him, because when another person was smiling, you always felt complied to do the same, and trying to make small talk.

Just as you said that, a loud thunder clanged in the distance and about a half send later came a slight drizzle.

"Well, speak of the devil." Gin said, smiling even more briliantly.

"Yeah, gosh. I should just keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah ya should."

"Hey!" you said, teasingly pushing him in on the arm. The akwardness of earlier had shook off, and even through his creepy demeanor, you somehow felt comfortable around him. The rain fell harder.

"Hey!" Gin said, also teasing, and pushing back. "I thought that I was a captain and you were a little 3rd seat of the 6th company"

"Oi!" you yelped. "That was hard! AND the 6th company rocks HARD!!!!! Even with an emotionless captain!"

"Hah ha!" Gin laughed. So did you. This was the first time in forever you remeber laughing with anybody. It actually felt kind of... nice.

"Hey. Where'd you say your place was?" Gin questioned, suddenly. "Uummm... I kind of can't... remember. I lost track of it and I've never been in this part of Siretei before, so... I don't know. Like, at all."

"Really? I thought every shinigami knew each part of here like the back of their hand."

"Well, to tell all truth, I haven't one idea what the back of my hand looks like." you said, laughing a bit. By now, the both of you were drenched. "Eeww... my clothes are sticking to me and I smell nasty... I need to find home, quick."

"Well, If you can't find your's... I've always got extra room to spare."

"Uummm... okay. I suppose. Are you sure, taichou?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And stop callin' me 'taichou'. It's gettin' on my nerves. I ain't your captain anyhow."

"Er, okay, tai-, I mean, Ichimaru."

"Just call me Gin."

"Okay, um, Gin."

"Good."

"Soooo... Gin. Where IS your house?"

"It's over here." he said, motioning for you to flash step. Flash stepping through the rain was like the feeling of a bellyflop from 10 feet up but on your face. You hid a bit behind Gin while stepping.

"And... we're here." Gin said, stepping up onto a very nice-looking porch.

"Uumm.. thank you, t-, Gin. I'll, um. Wait. where can I sleep?"

"Right there." he said, motioning at his bed.

"But, Taichou!" you said, astonished, and forgetting not to call him 'taichou' "That's absurd! I can't take your bed!"

"Well then, I'll just sleep there with ya. There's an extra robe of mine, dry, over in there." Gin motioned over to a room. You blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed, even a big one, with Gin.

"Um, thank you, but I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Whatever you'd like, mi lady." Gin said, stripping down into only boxers right infront of you.

"ACK! you shouted, and quick lept as fast as you could into the other room. Pulling on his robes, you went and layed down on the floor.

"Um, goodnight, Gin.' you said.

"Night" he replyed, and turned out the lights. You glanced at a clock and it said 2:56. Attempting to fall asleep, you couldn't, because of the uncompfortable floor. At about 3:45 you just got up and snuggled up to Gin and fell asleep, quick as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly opening up your eyes, you noticed something on top of you. Well, just a slender something over your side. Looking down, you saw somebody's arm. Looking up, you saw Gin Ichimaru still sleeping.

"Ack!" you let out a little yelp, but not too loud, because you didn't want Gin to wake up and see you guys in this odd position.

What should I do? you thought. Thinking of something, you attempted to move his arm off of you, but the way you were laying didn't allow you too.

ACK! you thought desperately. thinking again, you would just pretend to be asleep until he woke up, then let him get his arm off of you himself, and save yourself the trouble.

HAH HAH! I'm brilliant!!!! and then with that, you tried going back to sleep but you just ended up laying there with your eyes closed. Eventually you started to drift off into sleep, when you felt a stirring beside you.

YES!!! My plan is going to work! Just don't look conspicous! you reminded yourself, then tried to look as much asleep as possible. After a few seconds, his arm was removed, and you kind of missed its presence. Laying there for a few minutes, as to not "Wake up" while he was changing, you just kept on focusing on trying not to look weird. After you thought it was safe, you were about to move, when Gin sat back down on the bed.

"You're so beatiful..." you heard him day, while also feeling soft hands lift up your hair and softly touch your face. "I feel sorry for you, as well. Claiming not to be able ta love. what a horrible thing. Though I guess... I thought the same thing, for so long. Until yesterday night, that is..." he muttered, then you felt yourself turn red.

"Hah ha! It's amost as if you're awake, all blushin' and stuff." and then you felt his hand leave your face, but he didn't get up from the bed. feeling that you wanted to wait till he left to get up, you laid there for a while longer. It started to get really uncomfortable, so you moved just a bit.

"Awake yet?" Gin asked. decding again not to get up until he left, you didn't respond. "Well, then." you heard Gin say. All of a sudden you felt his lips on yours and his hand on your face again. All your nerves screamed out to kill him, but your heart felt at peace. You wanted to kiss back, though you could not, otherwise he would know that you were awake, and you didn't want to embarass him, or anything.

"Ah, You're a good kisser even if you aren't awake, Yuna..." Gin said, while breaking away. He got up and left. About a half minute later, your eyes flickered open and you immediatly got up. You felt as if... as if you really wanted him to do that again, and almost as if, just maybe... you... loved him.

Pulling on your clothes from last night, you got ready to leave, figuring Gin had left to do paperwork or something already. Sliding open his door, you heard his voice say "Hey, where do ya think yer going?"

Turning around slowly, you answered "Er... home? Now that it's daylight I can tell where it is. I also can feel the riatsu of my other company members, which is where I live. By my other company members, I mean. Taichou."

"Ah. And I TOLD you to stop callin' me 'taichou'. Do ya wanna stay fer breakfast?"

"Um, no thank you, taich--- I mean, Ichimaru, I need to get back because I have lots of paperwork to do, and my captain will probably get angry with me for not being back anytime during the night, even though what I do is my buisness, and I don't want him to get even more angry for not comming home as soon as I wake up. but thanks for the offer. See you later!" you said, turning around to go back to your house.

You knew Kuchiki-taichou actually DIDN'T care what you did with your time, unless you were supposed to be DOING something, which you weren't, and you had absolutely no paperwork to do, because everybody gave it to Abarai-kun, who dumped it all on Kuchiki-taichou, who dumped it on Hitsugaya-taichou. It was just the way of your company. But hey, you needed an excuse because you wanted to get out of his presence so you wouldn't NEED to hide the fact that you were awake and he admitted to loving you.

Which was REALLY hard to do, by the way. But, of couse, Gin being a captain and all, had control over you even if you weren't in his company.

"Well, what if I told ya you HAD to stay for breakfast?"

"I would, um, stay. Because it's an order."

"Oh, ouch. I thought we were friends???" Gin said, faking a pained face.

"Well, we are, if you want to be..." you said.

"Well, we are, so why don't ya stay for breakfast?"

"Okay, taichou. I mean, Ichimaru."

"Gin."

"I mean Gin."

Walking back into his home, you noticed that your clothes were still damp, and that you smelled really bad because of it. "Um, Gin, can I use your shower? I kind of smell gross because I'm still wet from yesterday's tramp through the rain."

"Sure. It's over there." he said, pointing to another room in his house.

Closing the door and stripping down, you turned on the shower and you waited a few minutes for it to get warm. Then you got in, thinking about what had happened earlier that morning.

Do I love him? I don't know. I thought that Hitsugaya along with that wench of a sister of mine, Momo, had murdered my love. But... I don't know. I need to go home to think. I need to kill something and then think. 

When you were done, you got out of the shower to realize that you didn't know where the towels were. Not wanting to be intrusive, yet still wanting to know what kind of stuff he had in his house, you figured this was a good time to snoop around in his bathroom, because you had a good excuse. Rifling through a drawer, Gin yelled to ask if you were done. Ah, shit. I've been found out!

"Um, yeah. where do you keep your towels?"

"Oh, shit!" you heard Gin yell, and then he yelled "They're in the closet outside the bathroom. Um, I'll get one for ya, just... sit tight. I'll put it on the floor outside the bathroom and then I'll leave the room fer ya ta pick up the towel."

Okay... you thought. You heard Gin in the room outside, opening a closet then plopping something on the floor outside. Hearing him exit the room, you quick opened up the door and grabbed the towel.

Drying yourself off and pulling on your now-dryed robes, Gin knocked on the door.

"I just need ta get something" he said, and you started to shout that you weren't fully dressed yet, because you haden't pulled on the top yet (me: so, basically, you stepped into your robes and then you were still pulling it up around about your waist when Gin knocked.) but he already opened the door. You shrieked and turned the other way, blushing, and pulled on your robe the whole way.

"Oh, sorry!" Gin said, blushing. though you yourself highly doubted that he'd never seen a woman fully unclothed. But you didn't know for sure.

Turning back to him, now with your clothes on all the way, you said "Um, I'll be leaving now. Sorry to have troubled you!" and you rushed past him out of the house and flash stepped the whole way home.

Oh, SHIT! Did he actually see anything? WHY DIDN'T HE WAIT FOR ME TO ANSWER HIM?!?!?! Oh, I hope he didn't see anything! you fell onto your bed, exausted from flash-stepping for so long. Letting sleep grip you, you closed your eyes, leaving all your worries in the consious world... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As you woke up, you had forgotten your troubles for a few seconds, but the reality rained down on your parade of forgetfullness, and you knew that you couldn't face him. Not today, anyways. You were just going to go to the real world, kill a few hollows, and think everything over.

Grabbing a new, clean robe and putting it on, you stpped quietly out the door so nobody would notice you left, and just as you were rounding the corner, thinking that you forsure would get away, who do you see but...?

Renji, your vice-captain (me: hah hah you were wrong, betcha thought it was Gin).

"Hello, miss Yuna. Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, I don't really know, I just need to get away from... HERE."

"Ah. One of those days. Okay... well... have fun doing... whatever. Um.. wherever you're going."

"Thank you, vice-captain." you said, looking at your feet, and the you scooted around him and took off into a run, because you were all flash-stepped out for that day.

Having your hell butterfly open a portal into the real world, you stepped through then closed it. Looking around, you didn't know where you were, but it had a lot of spiritual pressure in it. Lots of people with spiritual powers. Feeling a hollow nearby, you went over to it. It was fairly wimpy and you beat it quickly.

Running around, you decided to waste time by knocking over things because people couldn't see you and you loved their reactions. After a while you felt another hollow, and went to it. This was a HUGE fucking hollow. You didn't know if you could beat it, but you could try. Slashing every which way, you just couldn't kill it. When you were done for, decided that you would just probably die right then and there because of blood loss and exaustion, a familiar figure came and killed the hollow (me: yeah, I know... isn't this SO DANG ORIGINAL???? I mean, I've NEVER seen it used before) and then looked over at you. "Well, if it isn't Yuna herself?" Gin asked, and then you passed out, right into Gin's arms.

------------------------

Your eyelids were stuck together when you tried to open them, but you opened them slowly and they opened. You saw that you were in the 4th company's healing building. Turning, you saw Hanatarou (me: yes I know he was with Ichigo at this time, so just be quiet) working on a wound in your side.

"Oh, miss Yuna! I see you're awake. That's good. Just let me finish up this bandage and you'll be good as new. I'm surprised anyone left Soul Society during this uproar. Those ryoka are pretty tough, I hear. I overheard that one of them beat Zaraki-taichou. Zaraki-taichou! Say, why DID you leave, anyways? Oh, an--"

"You talk too much." you, said, smiling weakly. "Um, sorry, 3rd-seat Yuna, ma'am." Your smile widened.

"It's just Yuna, okay?" you said jokingly, your smile crinkling your eyes.

"Er, okay... Yuna." Hanatarou said, blsuhing and getting up. "Stay here for awhile and rest." he said, smiling and then leaving out the door.

He was nice. I hope he treats my wounds again. you thought. You closed your eyes, hoping for sleep, but no suck luck. You opened you eyes when you heard Gin say

"Why are ya ignoring me?". You had known he was there for quite a while, but you haden't talked to him, nor him to you. "Don't ya like me? I thought we were freinds? And you left before breakfast."

"Ichimaru-taichou, I'm sorry, but that was too akward a situation for me to have stayed within the same world as you, and then even through my struggle to stay away from you, you find me anyways and help me in my time of distress. Why? What is the bloodthirsty 3rd seat of another company to you? What is an unlovable and unloving girl whom you just met to you?" you spat, hoping to give him the cold shoulder. It didn't work.

He opened his eyes and stopped smiling when you said this. "What ya are ta me is an important place is my heart, and I want it ta stay that way. Do ya know how long it's been since I've even felt somewhat like this? Since never. I don't even know what the feelin' is. It's just.. there. But it's warm and I like it." 

You sat up and threw your legs over the bed. You stood up and so did Gin. You looked up into his still-opened eyes and you said, "You know what? The last time I had ths feeling was when I was a little girl in rukongai and then that bitch Momo took it away from me. I will never forgive her for taking it away."

"But she didn't take it away, did she...?" Gin asked, his eyes closing. He brought up his hand and he ran it through your hair. You closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling. "No." you whispered, "She didn't take it away forever. Just for a really long time." you leaned in close to him and he hugged you tight. You looked up at him and then you got up on your tip-toes and kissed him, long and hard.

You broke the kiss. "Uummm..." you barely managed. You were so embaressed. But you wanted to do it again. A lot. Apparently so did Gin. Because he swooped back in for another shot. Ywere kind of suprised at first, but then you kissed back, slowly. Gin wrapped one arm around your waist to pull you in more.

This is what you thought you would never do, kiss somebody. Maybe... love somebody. Or, at least, never do this again. You just noticed that the first kiss you just shared with Gin was your FIRST kiss. You haden't even kissed Toushirou when you loved him, when you were younger. Because you knew, somehow, that he would have rejected you. Even before Momo had ruined it.

Breaking for breath, you looked up into Gin's opened eyes. You smiled very brightly. "Gin..." you said, but he cut you off by kissing you agin, and you welcomed it. Loving this, but being kind of uncomfortable, because this WAS your first kiss, and all, you broke it and Gin's arm slipped off from your waist.

"Gin..." you said, again.

"Yeah?" Gin said, without his twangy accent.

"Why... why did you do that?" you asked gently.

"Because... of something I'm not sure of right now."

"Oh, me, too." you smiled and leaned your head against his chest, and he held you close. Then he laid his head on top of yours and you stayed like that for a long while.

Randomly, after a little while, you two heard a screeching from somebody. Unembracing, you two saw that two of the ryoka, a blue-haired one with glasses and another girl with huge boobs and orange hair were skidding back, running as fast as they could. Then you peered around the corner and saw them maul two shinigami and steal their clothing.

You didn't feel in a fighting mood, and you heard they were just trying to get back Rukia, who was your really good freind (me: even if I think Rukia is a hoe), so you let them go.

Gin was comming up behind you, and he looked at them. Thankful for a new conversation piece, you said, "Just let them go, Gin. They aren't doing any harm, really." me: please forgive me that this is all a bit out of order... I'm just to lazy to put it in the right order :D)

"Yuna," he said, back with his accent, "It's our job." he tryed to get past you, but you jumped in his way.

"Please, Gin!" pleading, you looked up at him. God, he was so tall! Just shy of Renji, practically the tallest shinigami in all of soul society. Zaraki-taichou was taller. And Komamura-taichou (7th company) was obviously taller, as well.

Well, back to thinking about the current situation, but still having your mind pulled away by details of Gin's face, you said again, "Please! Rukia is my dear freiend. I will not help them but please do not hurt them. I'm sure Rukia means just as much to them as she does to me. Please." you felt tears comming to your eyes.

"Alright." Gin said. "No need to cry." and with that, he wiped your eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Th-thank you" you said, smiling, but still crying, because you really thought he was going to hurt them.

You thought I am turning into such a mushball. I haven't cried since Momo, and now look, I am crying for the untouched enemy. What a waste.

"What're ya crying for the enemy for, anyways?" Gin asked, and you looked away, back towards them, and when you looked back, the one with glasses looked back and saw you... and Gin.

"Shit!" you barely heard him yell, and then the orage haired one looked over at him and asked him something. He told her. She looked. She saw. Then they both ran faster. Both of your riatsu's were pretty high, but still... why did they look so scared, yet... angry? You decided to just wonder. Then you answered Gin's question.

"Because Rukia is a true freind of mine and probably a true freind of thiers, as well. I don't want to hurt rukia's friends."

"Ah. So that's it." he muttered something about something under his breath, and you thought you caught a hint of 'Aizen' and 'dealing with it later'.

"What?" you asked, really puzzled now. glancing back towards the two, you saw Mayuri-taichou following them. Great. You'd rather be faced up against yourself any day. Because you looked better, for one, and also, because you weren't as powerful. Well, you just had to hope that Mayuri couldn't find them. Hah. Like that would happen. Well, you just let him go.

"Oh, nothing." Gin said, slyly.

"Um, okay." you said.

"Hey..." Gin said "Wanna come over to my house?"

"Yes, Ichimaru, that'd be great." you said with a smile on your face.

"Gin"

"Gin. I would love to come over."

"Good. Well, let's get on our way."

"Yes." you said, following him the opposite way from the ryoka and Mayuri's, whom now you could feel that the glasses boy was fighting with Mayuri, path, back to Gin's home.

When you walked in the door, you took a deep breath, getting used to the smell of his home. You had a thought that you'll probably be there a lot, anyway.

You sat on a chair, and Gin walked into the kitchen.

"Would ya like anything, Miss Yuna?" he hollered out of the door.

"Um... not really..." you said, and then Gin said,

"Alrighty! breakfast it is." and you could practically hear his smile getting bigger. 


	4. Chapter 4

When you walked in through Gin's kitchen, you sniffed the air and smelt an amazing smell.

"Whoa. What're you making?" You asked, still inhaling the smell into your memory. It was just that yummy-smelling.

"Um, eggs, and, uh, bacon?" Gin answered, looking at you, puzzled that you couldn't figure it out.

"Okay. Cool. Sounds good." and then you sat down at the little round table with a vase of dried roses in the center.

"Nice flowers." You commented, meaning it but teasing at the same time.

"Ya I know." Gin said casually, turning over the bacon.

About 2 minutes later, Gin was done. "Here." he said, dumping a whole bunch of eggs on your plate then tossing bacon over to you. Some of it missed and landed on the floor.

"Nice throw," you said, glancing up at him as you picked up the stray strips of bacon. "What would you do if I were on a diet?" you said, eyeing him and then chucking the bacon that landed on the floor at him.

"Ya don't seem like the kinda girl who'd go on a diet." He quickly said, dodging the bacon and letting it land on the floor again, not caring to pick it up.

"Gee, thanks, I think." you said sarcastically, actually wondering whether he had meant that in a good or bad way. His little almost undecernable giggle told you he just thought of how that could have been taken wrong, but he didn't say anything about it.

Diving into the eggs, you asked Gin a question. "Gin? What's your zanpaku to's name???"

"Shinsou."

"That's a cool name. What's his command?"

"Shoot to death." He said it like it wasn't anything creepy.

"Oh. Kind of scary..."

"Ya, tell me about it. He's kinda bloodthirsty. But that's fine with me, he's faithful."

"Um-hmm." You hummed, since your mouth was full of eggs.

"And what's your zanpaku to's name?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Uindomi." You answered between bites.

"And that means...?" he asked, and you noticed he wasn't eating his food at all. For some reason, that seemed to bother you, but you decided against asking him about it and answered his question.

"Wind sword. It's pretty stupid, if you ask me, but she's a good sword. I couldn't ask for better. I tell her, 'dance' when I want her to do something. And then there's the different dances, like Rukia's sword."

"Oh, ya. That's right. You're the one with the strongest wind zanpaku to in Soul Society right now, right?"

"You bet."

"That's cool."

Then you shoveled the eggs and bacon into your mouth as if you hadn't eaten in ages, because they tasted so good.

"How on Earth do you make eggs so good?"

"Well, I crack 'em open, then I mix em, then I put 'em in a pan, then I cook 'em. Then I serve 'em." He replied smartly.

"Dumbass." You muttered.

"Well, ya asked me a question!" he said, and you both burst out laughing. You fell off your chair, knocking it over on yourself.

"Ow." you said, moving out from under the chair, still laughing.

"God, are ya okay?" Gin asked, helping you out and moving the chair.

"Well, yes, but don't call me a God. I'm really not that gorgeous." You chuckled.

"Oh hah hah." Gin said, "And you're sure yer okay?"

"Yep! Not like that's the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, yeah? What IS the worst thing that ever happened to ya?"

"Duh. Hitsugaya-taichou.... Momo.... get it?" you said, glaring because you were thinking about it, but not because Gin has asked.

"Oh, ya. Sorry. Sore subject."

"I don't care about that anymore. I just want to know WHY she did it! And WHY the hell Toushirou went and liked her anyways."

"Do you even know that he liked her?" Gin wondered.

"Well, no, there wasn't any real CONFIRMATION, but..."

"Well, maybe those two didn't take away yer ability to love..." he said, reaching out to ruffle your hair.

"I dunno. It's just for so long...." you said, sighing and trailing off. You just sat there enjoying Gin's light but pleasuring touch.

"For so long what?" he asked, still dragging his fingers through your hair.

"I was just... I wasn't like, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable talking about it. Not even to someone like Matsumoto."

"Ah. Okay" he said, touching your face. You winced.

"What?" Gin asked, "Why'd ya wince? My hands cold?"

"Um, no. Just... thinking about something. Sorry. Continue whatever you were doing."  
You smiled lightly at his soft hand on your cheek. Painful memories were being stirred up in your mind lately.

"Gin, I think I should go."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." You laughed.

"That ain't an answer" Gin said kind of darkly.

"Well, I have to go... bye! I'll see you later!" But you didn't know as you walked out of his door, him following you with his eyes until you turned a corner on the street..... That you WOULDN'T be seeing him again. At least not for quite a bit of time.

~*~*~*~* DUN DUN DUN~*~*~*~*

You were wandering around Seretei as you felt a weird presence. You looked up and saw that Rukia was already on the execution hill.

"RUKIA!" you screamed, remembering your hell butterfly telling you that Rukia was to be executed just in one day, instead of 25. You had been so out of it, you didn't notice, but know your were already on your way up towards the hill to save her.

You flash-stepped the whole way there and by the time you got to the top of the hill, the Sougyoku had already been released. Strangely, you saw that ryoka-boy FLYING up near Rukia, talking to her. Then something amazing happened. The orange-haired boy had STOPPED the Sougyoku from executing Rukia.

Your knees buckled under you and you started to cry, with your face in your hands. Then you looked back up, to see him chucking Rukia down at your fuku-taichou, Renji. You were kind of scared, but you also started laughing because of her girly scream and also even though you were very far away you saw her priceless expression. Then you looked around, and saw the orange-haired boy yelling something to Abarai-san. Then he flew down, oddly enough.

Abarai-san ran away, with Rukia cradled in his arms. Well, at least you knew Rukia was safe.

You got up to leave, when you saw Kuchiki-Taichou go and start fighting the boy for some unknown reason to you. You got up and started to walk closer, wanting to see the fight up-close. Both were bloodied and then you saw Kuchiki-Taichou release his bankai. Inside his bankai you saw the orange-haired boy all of a sudden get half a hollow mask and go all psycho-bitch on Byakuya, and then... again, amazingly, he released HIS bankai and started fighting in his psycho-bitch form. He then seemed to turn schizoid, stopping in mid-strike and ripping at the mask.

He got it off, and blood poured from that side of his face. You always wondered why everybody else had so much more blood than you. Anyways, you kept on watching the fight, and Byakuya-taichou's bankai was actually following the orange-haired boy around, even though it couldn't keep up.

Eventually, they were both really freaking tired out and they fell down almost simultaneously. You turned around to leave, when yet another extraordinary thing happened. You heard Renji-san's voice behind you. But how? Why would he come back?

You swiveled around to see what was happening, now watching from the forest's edge, and saw that he had been standing there, yes, but also, Aizen-taichou, the "dead" captain, was standing there too. And... So was Gin? What was going on?

By now, the ryoka had already gone back down the hill, and only you, Gin, Aizen, Rukia, and Renji were left. Though you seemed as well as not there because either nobody noticed you were there, or they weren't paying any attention to you. This was good.

You heard Aizen-taichou talking to Abarai-san about putting down Rukia and just leaving. But you knew he wouldn't. What was going on? You wished you could hear more properly and inched closer. Gin had just put his hand to his sheath, but Aizen said that wouldn't be necessary. When was he doing now???

**OH, MY GOD!** you thought. Aizen had just cut Abarai-san in the arm. Abarai-san had pulled out Zabimaru though, and dodged the attack quite well..... Aizen was playing mind games with him. And you had just gotten a message from the 4th company fuku-taichou.... saying that Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were betrayers.

**BUT THAT COULDN'T BE!** You thought. **GIN ISN'T A BAD PERSON!!! MAYBE AIZEN AND TOUSEN ARE, BUT NOT GIN!!!** And then you almost lost it, resisting the urge to go and cut Aizen to pieces and throwing him off the cliff, but decided against it because you knew you would try and fail.

Then Renji just went psycho for you and started whipping Zabimaru around, then... he got his ass whooped. God.... You were happy you hadn't gone out there. You hated getting cut. That could have been you.

But you still wanted to help..... And you knew you couldn't, which tore at your fighting instincts. You were strong, but if your fuku-taichou was getting his ass kicked... and oh, he said a horrible comment. You would have thought it funny on any other occasion except this one. He told Aizen he was dumb fuck.

"NO!" you screamed, as Aizen's sword went down, and you started to run towards them. But it was unneeded. The orange-haired boy was right there, with his little bankai. All you did was make yourself visible.

Gin looked over at you startled. Same with Renji and Rukia. Tousen just glanced over at you, as if summing you up, and then looked back to Aizen. Aizen and the Orange-haired boy pretended that they didn't know you were even there.

You stopped running and just stood there, watching. Gin looked back towards Aizen and told him something. Then the two attacked Aizen at the same time, but Aizen held up a single finger and stopped the boy's bankai.

After Aizen had attacked those two, which you could deal with, he went towards Rukia. "No!" you shouted again, your voice weak and not very loud, then as you started to run towards her, Gin held you back. You were still screaming. Aizen began explaining what he was doing, but Rukia and Gin seemed to be the only ones to notice you. Except Tousen, who told you to quiet down. For some reason beyond your knowledge, you did.

You heard Aizen's explanation of what he was doing. You instantly hated Urahara Kisuke when you heard this, and planned to kill him in the near future. Suddenly, right in the middle of the last part of his explanation, the 7th Company Captain landed behind him.

You had never seen his real body before, but it didn't scare you. You were too fazed at the moment to care. But anyways, Aizen handed Rukia over to Gin. You knelt down to hug her. Both of you were crying, and Gin was watching you both. You heard Aizen declare, "Way of destruction 90..." and no incantation... that scared the hell out of you. The nineties had REALLY strong power in the demon magic.

But Aizen came back to speak to all of you.

"Hello, Yuna-sama." he said. You just looked up at him with malice in your eyes and then back at Komamura-taichou, who was now lying on the ground. You thought of how he and Tousen were good friends, and Tousen wasn't even paying attention to him. That dirt!

Then the other ryoka got up the hill, and were coming closer, but they were told to stay away, and Gin let off a whole bunch of spiritual pressure. Everything was kind of hazy. Gin had handed Rukia back to Aizen, but you still hadn't let go.

Please let go, Yuna-san" Aizen-taichou said.

"No." you replied. So he started talking to Rukia then dragging you both behind him. You didn't really care. He had been talking for a while, and then these weird green finger-looking things sprouted from the ground. Aizen detached you easily and forcibly and threw you out of the way.

You cried out in pain, and Gin came over towards you.

"Are ya okay?" Gin asked.

"No...No I'm not. Not if Rukia dies..." then you looked up and saw Aizen's hand turn green and he stuck it into Rukia's chest.

"RUKIA!" you screamed, but it didn't do any good, your voice was starting to get hoarse anyways.

Then he took his hand out and held up a little ball. Rukia fell to the ground. You scrambled out of Gin's arms, though it was really comforting there and you wished you could stay, but your friend was in trouble, and in pain.

So you went over to Rukia and held her in your arms. "It's okay." you mumbled, over and over. The hole in her chest dissipated.

Then Aizen kicked you away again and this time Gin said, "Will ya STOP doing that?!?" to Aizen.

Aizen replied "Oh, so this girl means something to you?"

"Ya, she does, Aizen-taichou."

"Well, I will not hurt her if you don't wish me to."

"Thankee" Gin said, and held you in his arms. You started to cry.

"Kill her, Tousen" (okay, okay, i know that he had Gin kill Rukia, but it won't really work in this scenario, alright?) and so, Tousen released his sword and then sliced... but he hit Kuchiki-taichou, instead.

**When did he get here?** you wondered, but then silently thanked him. Then, randomly, out of the sky, Jidanbou and Kuukaku from West rukongai came out of the sky, and Kuukaku shot an attack at Aizen.

Then another lady with dark skin and big boobs and Soi Fong-taichou came out of nowhere and they put a sword to Aizen-taichou's neck.

Gin was still holding you, but you were both standing now. Apparently the dark-skinned lady was named Yoruichi. Gin let you go to keep a piece of rock from flying in his face, and the was grabbed by Matsumoto, the fuku-taichou of 10th company.

"Don't move." she said to Gin. Then she looked at you.

"Yuna-san. Are you with them?" she asked you calmly.

"Well, no, but... Please don't hurt Gin-san!" you said, and then she replied

"I won't. Not if he doesn't do anything STUPID." you turned around and kissed Gin roughly on the lips, but it ended quickly, much to your dismay.

Then you looked back to Aizen and the rest of things. Matsumoto looked at you like you were crazy for kissing Gin, even if those two were best friends.

Then Yoruichi shouted "GET AWAY, SOI FONG!" and they both jumped back, right before a huge light came from the sky and consumed Aizen. A whole bunch of Gillians came out of the sky, and two more lights shot down over Tousen and Gin.

"GIN!" you managed out a strangled cry of misunderstanding.

"'Bye, Rangiku." Gin said, "I'm sorry."

Then the ground broke from under him.

"Yuna!" he shouted, smiling wide. "I LOVE YOU!"

You were astonished, but you realized that you loved him too.

"GIN! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" and by this time, from hearing the word 'love' even come out of his mouth, everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY was looking over at you and Gin.

"That's good to hear." he said softly. You could barely hear him over the commotion.

"I will come back for you, someday." he said a bit louder, and then the light and Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were swallowed by the hole.

You broke down, weeping. People came over to talk to you, asking what that was about. You told them that was all. That you loved him and he loved you but he left anyways.

People felt sorry for you, but they were also extremely wary of you. Treatment on everyone was done right away. There wasn't enough time to worry about your emotional problems when physical problems were there.

----------

Later on, you were sitting by your captain, watching over him, even against the protest of the 4th squad.

Earlier you were sitting by the ryoka, and you had become friends with that girl with big boobs, Orihime, though she asked if you could leave so she could concentrate harder. So you came to sit by Kuchiki-taichou. Then he woke up.

"Kuchiki-taichou..." you said, and he just looked at you. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I have nothing better to do." you said, and smiled. You realized how much being with Gin for just two days had changed your personality from hard and cold to nice and funny. It was amazing.

"Ah." Then Unohana, the fourth-squad captain came to sit by you.

"How's he doing?" she asked you.

"I dunno. You should ask him." you said. And she asked him.

"I need to talk to Rukia." Byakuya burst out unexpectedly.

"RUKIA!" you shouted over at her, and she came over.

"What is it, Yuna?" she said with a smile. She amazed you. Still smiling after such a horrid day.

"Your brother would like to talk to you."

"Nii-sama?" she asked.

Then her told her the story of Hisana, her sister, and his wife. Rukia started to cry and she hugged you.

"So you two were kinda brother and sister after all."

"Yeah, I guess so!"

After that, you went home, and then you went to bed. It was no use, though, you couldn't sleep.

Over in Hueco Mundo, Gin couldn't sleep either.


	5. Chapter 5

You just got up when you saw that it looked about 7 o clock. You couldn't stop thinking about Gin.

**Why had he left? Why had he left without me?** you thought.

The days passed slowly and nothing happened. A few weeks later, a letter came for you, right about the time when you were hearing about there being Bountos messing up stuff in the real world.

Luckily you checked your mail that morning before the higher-ups could scower it for information, just in case. Though this was his first letter, they still looked through all of your mail. You opened up the letter, and this is what it said, in his handwriting:

Yuna,  
I am so sorry that I haven't gotten in contact with you until now. I never ever stop thinking about you. Please forgive me. I am doing well, as I hope you are. I know that you can't get in touch with me, but I just want you to know that I still love you. I am coming up with a plan to somehow see you. Please don't forget me. I love you.

-Gin

And when you read it again, then burst out in tears. You ran back to your house before anyone could see you, and you sat on your bed, crying, out of happiness, that he still loved you, and hadn't forgotten about you. You didn't think you could ever forget about him. You waited, for days. And days. And then the Bountos had somehow gotten into Siretei, but you didn't get the chance to fight at all.

You waited for even longer, not doing anything exciting, until, that is, you got called to the human world with your Fuku-taichou, the 10th taichou and Fuku-taichou, 11th company's 3rd and 5th seats, and Rukia-san. It was fun, but Gin still wasn't there.

You ended up staying with Orihime-san, and with Matsumoto-san, as well. While you were there, you had only fought once, against some small-fry hollows. It wasn't very exciting there, since Rukia had gone off to Siretei to train with Orihime.

Rukia came back, saying Orihime would be back in a day or two. But then Orihime didn't come back. Or so everyone else thought.

You had accidentally seen her while going to see Kurosaki about something. You had walked in through his bedroom door just as she was leaving. You quickly went over to the window and followed her. She walked to an arrancar, and went with him, presumably to Hueco Mundo. You wished very much to be Orihime at that very moment, going to where Gin was. Then you just forgot about Kurosaki and went home.

A few days later, you overheard Kurosaki talking about leaving for Hueco Mundo. There was NO WAY you weren't going. But Kuchiki-taichou and another captain came and colleted you and Renji and Rukia away. But then, of course, you followed them to Hueco Mundo, anyways.

You guys met up with them as they were fighting a hollow. Your power felt so limited here, it was odd. Yasutora-san and Ishida-san were with him, and so were some hollows. Why was he traveling with hollows?

"Uhg, you IDIOTS!" you yelled at them after the battle was over.

"What?!?!?" Kurosaki yelled back.

" YOU LEFT WITHOUT US!"

"So? I thought you couldn't come!"

"And you expected us to follow ORDERS?!?!?!" Then Rukia told him that Kuchiki-taichou had let them go after he brought them back to Siretei.

"Well whatever, you're here now and we can use all the help we can get." Then he introduced you to his hollow buddies, Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka, and you were on your way again.

You got to the gates and got in. Then you came to a huge chamber and everyone had to pick a different way.

You picked a certain way and ran at top speed. By this time, you were so happy to even be in the same WORLD as Gin that you almost forgot what you were there for. But once your task was completed, you told yourself there was no way you were going back. Not without Gin. Even though you knew it meant turning your back on all of your friends. You met up with no opponents, even though you felt that somebody was following you the whole way.

-Gin's POV-

You were sitting at your boring desk, thinking about Yuna, when you heard that there were intruders. You quickly looked on the monitors to see who it was. Your heart skyrocketed when you saw one of them was Yuna.

**If she hadn't come now** you thought **I probably would have had Ulquiorra fetch her, like he got Orihime**. You changed the pattern of the hallways so she would get there first, and you instructed the arrancar not to harm her, though one of them could follow her.

Aizen came up and saw what you were doing.

"Hello, Gin." you jumped a little, because you didn't notice he had entered the room.

"Heya, Aizen-San."

"What're you doing, Gin?"

"Not much. Just switchin' up the hallways a bit."

"Alright, whatever. Just don't help anyone else. I would be cautioning you not to do that, but... It seems to be you love her, so I will not interfere."

"Thankee, Aizen-san."

"No problem. You have to deal with her when she gets here, though."

"Ya got it, Aizen-san. See ya later." You said and got up and left to be where Yuna would end up when she got to the end of her hallway.

-Your POV-

You kept on running as hard as you could, when you felt Yasutora's spiritual pressure drop immensely.

**NO!** you thought, but it's not like you could help him. He WAS your friend, though, so you absolutely didn't want him to die, though you knew very well that all of you guys had come here prepared to die. So you kept running, hoping to catch up with him. Then you saw what you thought to be then end of the tunnel.

**I wonder why I didn't have to fight anyone...?** but then you burst out into the light, and then standing right there, waiting for you, was Gin.

You just kept on running, straight to him, and he held you in his arms.

You couldn't think of a place you'd rather be at that moment. In fact, you wished that moment could last forever.

"Gin..." you said, but didn't finish. You leaned up and kissed him for a really, really long time. You never wanted him to let you out of his arms, though you knew he had to, sometime. But for now, you were just going to enjoy it while it lasted. Then he broke the kiss.

"Hello, Yuna-san." he said, and you just smiled hugely.

"Hello, Gin-san..." you said, and you wrapped your arms around him tighter in a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much...." you sputtered, then started to cry.

"Yuna-san, are ya okay?" he asked.

"I have never been happier in my whole life." you answered, and kissed him again. This time, you broke the kiss.

"How have you been?" you asked, while still enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"I've been well. And you?"

"Bored and lonely, but I lasted through it, right? And that's what matters...." you just left it there. You two stood there like that, for a while. Then you remembered Orihime and Chad, and now Rukia's spiritual pressure was fading, and Ichigo's wasn't getting any higher, that was for sure. As for Ishida... he seemed fine, and Renji didn't seem TOO bad off. So you stepped out of his arms.

"Gin... I want to spend time with you, but... I came here on a mission, to save my friend.... and my other friend's riatsu's are falling. I need to help them...." you said, fighting back the tears of knowing you're going to have to leave him, even if just for a little bit.

"I understand, Yuna-san..... But I can't help ya anymore. I can instruct the espada and everyone else who fights ya not to KILL ya, but I can't just let ya go off and ruin Aizen's plot for world destruction, or whatever. Aizen is my friend, no matter how insane he is, 'cause I'm just as insane, and I love you, which is more important, but still... Aizen trusted me when I came here with 'im and I don't wanna to break that trust. I can point you in the right direction, though. Go thataway." He said, while pointing in a direction.

You just set your mind to not being found, and also you set your mind to find Orihime and save her, no matter what Gin or Aizen or Tousen wanted. So that if any of your friends died, it would be for a reason. But before you left, you two embraced for a little while longer and made out a little bit before you left.

"I have to go now." you stated, and then you told him, "But I'm not leaving this place without you. I am not going to be separated any longer. But if this alleged battle does come about, I am not helping you, just letting you know that right now."

"I don't blame ya, Yuna. Now go, and don't get hurt." he said, and you left to go and find Orihime, your heart breaking in two again, because you were leaving him again. But you knew you were coming back, and you would see him again, so you managed to put one foot in front of the other, heading towards Orihime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Grimmjow's POV ~*~*~*~

You watched from behind a pillar as some weird girl made out with Gin. The scene sickened you. You had been trailing Gin for quite some time, trying to find something you could get a hold of that would make him do your bidding. How nice it could be to have a servant that was so close to Aizen.

You had just found your target.

~*~*~*~ Yuna's POV ~*~*~*~

You could hear the faint pattering of your feet as they hit they ground as you took off. The sound was your only company.

After about 20 minutes of running and finding nothing, you started to wonder if Gin accidentally pointed you in the wrong direction. "Where the hell am I?" you muttered to yourself.

"You're in Los Noches, haven't you even figured out that much yet?" you heard from somewhere above you.

"Who's there?!?" you shouted, whirling around and quickly scanning the ground before your eyes jumped up to the ceiling, where there were plenty of beams all around for somebody to hide. Silence greeted you as the enemy remained quiet.

"Oh come ON! Say something!" you yelled in frustration, breaking the silence which had remained for a minute.

"Something." a person whispered right into your ear. But when you turned around with your sword raised, nobody was there.

"Why don't you come out from..... wherever the hell you are and fight me?" you tried to say calmly.

"That's no fun!" said the voice, but a man appeared right in front of you. He had blue hair... in a mullet-like style. He had a creepy grin on his face, but not gin's kind of creepy, the kind of creepy grin you'd see a rapist give his victim. You really hoped that wasn't what he was about to do. He also had a kind of coat-thing on that was cut at the waist.

"Who are you?!?" you yelled.

"Hey, no need to yell, I'm right here." he said calmingly, while disappearing and re-forming right behind you.

"Answer my question, damn it!" you yelled yet again, refusing to follow his order, while swinging your sword around to hit him, but he was gone again.

"Not very fast, are we, my dear?" he said quickly and with venom, pinning your arms behind your back, which in turn made you drop your sword.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!?!?" you yelled in outrage as you tried to squirm out of his grasp. It was no use; he had a strong grip on you.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked smartly.

"I think you're going to die!" but with saying that, you felt a hard force on the back of your neck, and you blacked out completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When you regained consciousness, you looked around blearily for a second or two, not recognizing your bland surroundings. Then you jerked up and on your feet quickly, reaching for your sword, forgetting momentarily that you had dropped it back there, when that man... when that man took a hold of you.

You heard a cackle. "Finally awake, are you? My god, you've been out for 50 minutes. I guess I hit you harder than I thought." he said, coming over to you from leaning on a table that had only three legs.

"Where have you taken me?" you asked, staring him down, hoping without hope that your gaze would upset him. Which it didn't.

"I'm not telling." he said.

"Well then" you said, "Can you at least let me have the knowledge of your name?"

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Nice to meet you." he said, extending a hand in a fake-polite gesture.

"Well, I must say, it's been a shitty experience ever since I met you." you said, turning away to examine your surroundings. It wasn't anything much. Just white walls, a huge window on one wall (with bars over it, so no chance of escaping. damn.), a light-blue couch (though it looked very comfy), and that three-legged table that he was leaning on earlier.

"I can tell it'll be a great experience getting to know you." he retorted, taking back his hand.

"What do you want with me anyways? I mean, you didn't even fight me. And if that was supposed to be a fight, it wasn't fair at all, let me tell you."

"HA!" It wasn't a fight, and even if it was, it wouldn't have mattered! I don't fight fair!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!?" you screamed, finally losing to your temper.

"I want power. I want to undermine that beast most of us call a leader, Aizen. He is a shinigami, and we are hollows, and hollows should not be led by a shinigami. We have been natural enemies since before time. I do not care if he has no fear. Neither do I. So what difference does it make, whether it is he or I who leads, except that I am one of their own?" he swiveled around and walked across the room to look out that large window. "This place, Hueco Mundo, is our home, not theirs! Not yours." he said, turning to look back at you.

"I still don't get it." you said, confused, "Aizen never liked me. It wouldn't matter to him if you killed me or whatever. He'd probably think it's just a mess to clean up if my blood stained this white floor."

"You are dense, aren't you? I've kidnapped you because Gin is Aizen's right-hand man. And Gin is your...... acquaintance." he cringed slightly at the memory rising up in his mind of Gin's tongue in your mouth, "So if I have you and threaten to kill you, Gin will do whatever I ask of him to keep you alive. It's brilliant, is it not?" He had a strange gleam in his eye.

"It's not brilliant, it's slightly disturbing."

"Psht, what is disturbing?"

"That you went to the lengths of finding a man's weakness so that you can manipulate that man into harming another man!"

"Well it works, doesn't it?" he looked at you in a way that sent shivers down your spine. As if saying "I'm going to rip your fucking throat out if you don't shut the hell up." So you shut up, and he seemed pleased.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he left the room, leaving you alone. You sang lightly to yourself to break the eerie silence. Then you heard a loud noise through the wall.

"What the hell?" you asked yourself.

You never figured out what it actually was, but you figured it had something to do with the dropping spiritual pressure of Ichigo. The spiritual pressure of that man--Grimmjow, that was--, had dropped a few minutes ago. It bothered you that you didn't have any idea what was going on. But you sat in silence and waited for everything to unravel itself.


	6. Chapter 6

You slowly got up and walked over to the three-legged table, and touched it lightly.

"Poor broken thing. Where is your other leg?" the table reminded you of a pet dog you had when you were little, because the dog only had three legs, such as the table. You pushed the table gently and it tipped over.

"Damn it!" you cursed, angry that only barely touching it you made it lose it's balance, yet he could lean his full weight on it without making it even threaten a creak. You picked the table back up off of the floor and waited for a while longer. The door burst open.

"What have we here?" the man who opened the door asked. You took in his details. He didn't look like anybody special. He opened the door further and held up your sword, and you were so surprised that some random guy brought your sword to it, you gasped stupidly.

"So it IS yours, then. I was wondering. Do you want it back?"

"Who WOULDN'T want their sword back? Give it to me!" you started to advance towards him, but he backed up and closed the door halfway.

"Say please." He demanded.

It didn't sink in for a second. "Oh, you are NOT going to make me beg for my sword." You said, looking at him like he was crazy. Which he probably was.

"I think I am."

"Just give me the God damn sword!"

"I told you to say please."

You sighed loudly to show your irritation. You figured it was either your dignity or your ability to fight. "Please."

"That's better." He came in the room and say down on the floor cross-legged. "Come on, sit down."

"Why are you here? And can I have my sword now? Please?" you decided to try and be polite and maybe that would get him to release your sword.

"Sit down and I might tell you." You sat down. "Good. Pets who follow orders are good."

You still had no idea who this man was. He had long shaggy hair and a goatee, and he was kind of tall and skinny. He yawned loudly.

"Ummm… so…." You started, grasping for something to say, "Why are you even offering back the sword of an enemy?"

He shrugged and sat down across from you about a foot away. "I guess I'm just kind of bored." He reached out and touched your face gently, and you recoiled on instinct. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, pulling his hand back.

For some unknown reason, you trusted him on that. He didn't look like he would hurt you. And he looked trustworthy. Though looks shouldn't be anything to go by.

"Er… please tell me what I can do for my sword back, er…."

"Stark." He answered. "And I guess…. For this…" he gestured towards your sword, "I want…. A kiss." He stated calmly, a little smile on his face.

You just stared at him. This guy was, indeed, completely psychotic. "Why would you want that? There isn't a benefit." You glanced around the room for no reason.

"I know, I just want a kiss."

"And if I don't feel like giving you one?" you asked though you already knew the answer.

"Then your Zanpaku to stays with me." He grinned sleepily and stared right at you.

Hell, why not? You thought, sighed, and leaned forward. "Let's get this over with."

His lips met yours lightly and then he pressed harder. You tried to pull away, but found his hand behind your head. You mumbled and tried to escape. He let you go momentarily to say, "If you want this back, make it worth my while." quietly, and then he captured your mouth again.

Getting extremely annoyed but knowing this was your only hope to get out of here, you kissed back for a few seconds, and he let you free, then handed you your sword.

"Thank you, uh, Stark-san." You mumbled, and stood up. You turned and started to walk towards the door when you felt his arms around your middle. "What now?" you said, showing your irritation, but not attempting to free his arms from your abdomen, knowing that he would just hold tighter.

He bit your ear playfully and then the air pressed in on your body as you dissipated from your spot and appeared in a large room. You turned around to look at Stark, but he was gone. Where the hell—you saw Aizen walking slowly towards you with the man Stark behind him, though Stark was standing in the same place instead of trailing behind.

"Yuna-san." Aizen said loudly, smiling a perfect smile. A smile that you loathed. This was the bastard that had taken Gin from you. "How are you doing?"

"Shitty, thanks, and yourself?" you retorted, though he ignored your response.

"I somehow doubt that you are actually concerned by my feelings." You thought the same of him, but kept quiet, "Anyways, I need a favor of you."

"Oh, what a surprise." You mumbled under your breath, so that he couldn't hear, though you knew he probably heard anyways. "What is it, ex-Aizen-taichou?" you didn't know what to call him except taichou.

"I need you to stay out of our way." He requested simply.

What? You thought. I was in their way? I mean, I guess with the whole coming here to fight, but other than that… Really, they could just bring Ichigo here and tell him to stay out of their way. Not that he'd listen.

"I don't understand." You managed dumbly.

"You can't honestly expect me to harm you after my closest colleague told me to keep you out of harm's way?" he said, looking at you as if you were a crazy lady.

"Umm… well…." You said, fighting back a smile. You wondered quickly why you thought this was funny. But it was.

"I wouldn't go against such a simple request as that. Stark, please take Yuna-san back to Gin, since Grimmjow's interesting plan has failed, considering he is nearly dead."

"Yes, sir." Stark said, materializing behind you and breathing on your neck. You two disappeared form Aizen's sight.

You held your breath this time, nearly passing out because the trip knocked the wind out of you anyways.

Opening your eyes after the sensation stopped, you expected to see Gin standing there, but there wasn't anything there.

"Where are we?" you demanded loudly, whipping your head around and hitting Stark in the face with your hair.

"I need more entertainment." He said, not letting you go, but instead rocking from side to side, his arms tightening, expecting an attempt at escape.

"Oh my God…" you said, your head falling. "No."

"Awww, don't be so uptight." He bent down slightly and breathed in the scent of your hair.

"Hey!" you shouted as he slid his hand up a bit too far on your body.

He laughed. It was a nice sound. "Really, woman." He said lightly.

"Please stop it." You said, attempting to be calm but your anger was showing through.

"But why?" he said, kissing your head.

"Because I'm in love with somebody else." You stated.

He let you go. "Hmm." He said, turning you and looking at you. "I should have known." He sighed. "Well, we don't want to make a cheater out of you, I guess. I got a bit ahead of myself; I usually wouldn't act that way. You just kind of captured my attention. Sorry." He bowed his head and you thanked the lord he did because you blushed brilliantly.

He put his hands on either side of your waist and you de-materialized.

When you looked around to thank him for apologizing, you couldn't find him. You found something much better. Gin.

"Gin!" you breathed, running towards him.

"Yuna." He smiled, opening up his arms for you to run into.

You reached him and hugged him tightly, while simultaneously kissing him as hard as possible.

"Oh, Gin." You whispered, pulling away and letting your head rest against his chest.

"Yuna-san." Gin murmured, his fingers combing through your hair.

"God, how I have missed you. It hasn't even been more than a few hours."

"I know, Yuna-san, I know. But I can hold you now." His arms dropped around your waist and you both rocked back and forth, repeating the motion that Stark had made with you.

You closed your eyes and listened to your heartbeat, and then you listened to his. The beating was so different from each other… your hand raised and you slid it across his shirt over the left part of his chest. You traced a heart on his hard chest. "I love you." You said, allowing yourself to spill a few tears.

Gin breathed in your scent deeply, planting it in his memory so he would never need to wonder again what you smelt like. "I love you too." He said.

You stood on tiptoe while he bent down and you two kissed each other passionately, letting the kiss embrace your words. His left arm wound around the small of your back, crushing your hips together with his, while his right hand supported your neck gently.

Your left hand gripped his hair while the right held his neck. You opened your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entrance to your mouth, and you two had a little war that he won, so he took the opportunity to explore your mouth. It tickled slightly and you choked back a giggle.

His right hand went for the top of your outfit, and he gently slipped it off. You didn't blush because you were too caught up in the moment, and anyways, it's not like he hadn't already seen you topless that morning when he opened up the door to the shower and you weren't nearly done changing.

Gin stopped kissing you momentarily to gaze upon your exposed upper body, but you were hungry for more and kissed him again after a few moments. He broke away after a few more minutes of this. "Yuna-san, ya sure are beautiful…"

This time you blushed, looking down at yourself. You didn't think it was anything great, but heck, you had seen it every morning for how many years. "Gin-san…" you said, looking back at him and wondering what he looked like without his shirt on. Unbearably gorgeous, undoubtedly.

You reached for his top and pushed off his coat and freed his shirt from his skin. You were right, he WAS gorgeous. Without thinking, you reached out and felt how strong his muscled chest was. Tracing the indentations, you said, "I could never manage to be nearly as beautiful as you are, Gin…"

"But ya already are." He said, smiling wonderfully.

You moved forwards again and licked his cheek lightly. You then giggled quietly. Gin looked extremely playful and he nibbled at your ear, slowly kissing lower and lower on your neck. You shuddered and moaned involuntarily as he got to your open chest. He immediately stopped, not knowing your full limitations.

"Ah, sorry, Yuna-san, I got a bit carried away…" he laughed and scratched behind his head.

"No, please, go ahead." You glanced up at him. He looked so gleefully happy; you didn't want to take it away from him.

"I… I can't. If I do, I dunno if I can stop myself from there." He looked away to hide his face.

"Alright. I don't want to push either of us." You said, bending down to shrug on your top. It was rather pleasurable, though.

You sighed. "So now what?" You asked, hoping for some time to just spend with Gin.

"Well, now that ya ask, I DO have a couch we could just snuggle on…" Gin said, putting his shirt back on as well.

"That sounds absolutely amazing." You said, quickly glancing around and finding it. You grabbed Gin's hand and walked over.

Curling up next to Gin, you felt better than you had in your whole lifetime. You were next to the man you loved, that loved you. He was willing to stop his own pleasure for your comfort. Now THAT was a man that was perfect. He was kind, and sweet, and romantic, and respectful, and loving, and everything you ever wanted.

~*~ Gin's POV ~*~

You draped an arm behind Yuna's back. That was exhilarating. You seriously wished she would let you do that again sometime soon. Bodily pleasures were not as important as her limits, though, so the rest would have to wait, but if she was even willing to go that far, you were fulfilled. This whole thing might turn out okay. **Until I have to leave her again….**.

~*~ Yuna's POV ~*~

Gin's arm slid in behind you, squeezing you tight. You rested your head against Gin's chest.

"Gin, what are you doing from here?" you asked randomly, just only wanting to hear his voice.

"Well, Aizen has yet to tell us exactly what we're to do, but…. Well...He has hinted at…. Leaving again…." He said slowly.

**Leaving AGAIN? No, no, no! Not again! You were to be separated again?**

"Wh-what? When will you be back?" you said, suddenly not quite as comfortable as before and sitting upright to look at Gin's face. His eyes avoided your own.

"I… I dunno, Yuna-san." He answered dumbly. "I think we need a bit of rest." He stated abruptly, changing the subject. Suddenly you felt incredibly weary.

"I guess you're right." You yawned loudly, closing your eyes and getting comfortable again against his body.

You let sleep crawl over your consciousness.


End file.
